


Blush

by orphan_account



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy & Seth decide to spice up their sex life a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagined Jimmy was wearing:
> 
> https://xdress.com/product/view/cosplay/dresses/lolita-princess-dress-w200

“I don’t know about this. Don’t you think I look silly?”

Seth gulps as Jimmy does a twirl in front of the mirror, wearing a pink dress with black ribbon, black tights, and tasteful pink heels.

“You—You look beautiful,” Seth breathes, wide-eyed.

Jimmy turns to face him, face shy but proud.

“You really like it?”

“Yeah.”

Seth hasn’t been this tongue-tied in years, but god, just _look_ at him. Jimmy can pull off every costume and outfit with a grace and poise that Seth has yet to see someone match. Jimmy effortlessly adjusts his dress until it’s sitting just right, falling just above his knees. His strong calves are sweetly wrapped in soft hose that Seth wants to rip right off of him. And then there’s the heels. The heels not only compliment the look, but serve to add a daintiness to Jimmy that Seth rarely sees. He looks so docile and vulnerable, and it’s doing things to Seth’s dick.

Seth doesn’t know how long he’s been staring, but suddenly, Jimmy is gliding over to him and cupping his face in his hands.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Good because I don’t know how much longer _I_ can last.”

“Then let’s not wait.”

Jimmy leans down then to kiss him, smearing his petal pink lipstick across Seth’s mouth. They kiss and kiss until Seth needs to grip Jimmy’s hips under his skirt just to stay grounded. Jimmy pulls away, and Seth feels lightheaded.

“Wow,” Seth manages. 

“Save the applause until the end.”

Jimmy winks before dropping gracefully to his knees in front of Seth, who has been sitting on the edge of his bed. Seth looks down and sees the creamy pink material fan out in a circle around Jimmy, hiding his lower body, except for the shoes peeking out from under the hem. Jimmy also took the time to brush his hair until there was no more gel to harden or tame it, so Seth takes advantage and digs his fingers into his thick locks, tugging a little.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Jimmy sighs, eyes slipping closed.

Jimmy rests his head against Seth’s thigh as Seth combs through Jimmy’s hair. Seth almost wonders if Jimmy isn’t asleep, as if he feel asleep kneeling at the side of his bed to say his prayers. The nose that nudges his cock, however, paints a different picture. Seth lets out a little whimper.

Jimmy picks his head up.

“I can take care of that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Seth consents.

Jimmy reaches up to undo his button and zipper, and is a little surprised to find that Seth wasn’t wearing any underwear. Jimmy raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Well, you’re not the only one who likes to mix it up now and again.”

“Touché,” Jimmy giggles.

Jimmy draws Seth’s cock out from the front of his jeans and holds the hard flesh in his hands, pumping lightly to see what Seth will say or do.

“Oh fuck.”

That was a good start.

Jimmy thinks to add a little bit of tongue to the mix, laving the head of his cock until Seth made that sweet, high whimpering sound again. Jimmy moans against his flesh when Seth does it for a third time.

“I need—I need more, Jimmy. Please?”

He’s panting a little heavier now, and frankly, Jimmy is too. Seth’s dick is wide and takes up most of his mouth when he tries to take more in. He gags a little when he can’t take him all the way and pulls off with a cough.

“Sorry,” Jimmy wheezes. “I—”

Seth covers Jimmy’s mouth with his own before he can say another word.

“Don’t,” Seth implores.

Jimmy looks up into his big blue eyes and sees not disappointment, but a genuine love and adoration, something he is always surprised to see directed at him.

“I love you,” Jimmy blurts.

Seth’s response is to jump from the bed to the floor to tackle Jimmy in a tight embrace and kisses all over, and Jimmy feels as though his heart will burst from the tenderness and love infused in the moment.

“I love you too,” Seth murmurs against his neck before kissing him again.

“Do you…? I mean, I can still… _you know_. If you want,” Jimmy stutters.

“How about we do something together instead?”

Jimmy breaks out into a huge grin.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do that. That would be so great.”

Seth kisses him again before Jimmy forgets what he’s getting excited about.


End file.
